The Broken Tale of a Duck
by StarWars321
Summary: Prim's eyes are closed and blood trickles from her forehead. A small pool of blood lays beside her. "No," I choke. "Prim no!" I clutch her hand and squeeze it slightly, hoping for a response. Nothing. I can feel the tears beginning to form.


**I do not own _The Hunger Games _or any of the charecters used in this story! ;) Enjoy!**

{-.-}

First I get a glimpse of the blond braid down her back. Then, as she yanks off her coat to cover a wailing child, I notice the duck tail formed by her untucked shirt. I have the same reaction I did the day Effie Trinket called her name at the reaping. At least, I must go limp, because I find myself at the base of the flagpole, unable to account for the last few seconds. Then I am pushing through the crowd, just as I did before. Trying to shout her name above the roar. I'm almost there, almost to the barricade, when I think she hears me. Because for just a moment, she catches sight of me, her lips form my name.

And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off. _Pain._ That's the first thing I feel. Horrible pain. That's the first thing I feel. Heat erupts on my face and I'm thrown backwards to the ground. I scream out in pain just as I hear something even more horrible. It sounds just as it did in the Quarter Quell arena with the jabberjays.

_Prim!_ I force myself up from the ground, feeling extremely dizzy. I try to ignore the pain each step causes me. My ears are ringing and the world is turning up and down according to my eyes.

I trip over bodies as I try to make my way over to her. The sight of blood and small fires are horrifying. I can smell them too. I clutch my stomach as pain sets in. Just as I reach her body, I fall over. I force myself up so I'm crouching over her.

Prim's eyes are closed and blood trickles from her forehead. A small pool of blood lays beside her. "No," I choke. "Prim no!" I clutch her hand and squeeze it slightly, hoping for a response. Nothing. I can feel the tears beginning to form.

Suddenly, I feel a flicker of movement, a spark of hope flutters in my chest. "Katniss?" she rasps. I look into her eyes and see pure pain.

"I'm here," I choke, suddenly feeling I'm back in the 74th Hunger Games with Rue. "I'm here, Prim."

A small smile appears on her lips. "I'm glad. Take care of Buttercup for me?"

Realization sets upon me. I suddenly realize that Prim knows she's dying._ I_ know she's dying. "Of course, little duck," I say, putting her hand to my lips.

"Sing for me," Prim says. At these words, I'm feel like screaming out. Not at Prim, but at the world. At the Capitol. Because of them, I've been here twice. First with Rue, and now with my own sister. But I can't refuse her. This is her last wish. Just like this was Rue's.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I take a deep, stuttering breath as I prepare for the next lines.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

Singing this song for Prim is even harder than it was for Rue. I've known Prim since she was a little baby, always protecting her, even if it meant dying for her.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again they it's morning, they'll wash away._

The last lines are barely audible as her eyes close. I see a small tear fall from her eye. Her single braid is now splattered with blood.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true_

By the time I say the last words, Prim's chest has stopped moving. I make a small noise. "Prim? Please don't go," I whisper, knowing she's gone. "I need you. So does Mom and even Buttercup." Deep down, I know she'll never respond. That I'll never hear her voice again. Her sweet, gentle voice that no one could ever not love. Her caring eyes and skillful hands as she works on a patient. _Never._

I scream out. I cover my eyes with my hands and place my head on Prim's stomach. All those horrors and nightmares I've seen in the arena that will never go away were all to protect my little duck. I've failed though. I failed to protect her and now she's dead.

I feel a gentle hand rest on my shoulder and sense someone kneel beside me. "Katniss," _It's Peeta._ "I am so sorry."

I allow all the tears I had been holding in to flow out freely. My throat is tight and I'm shaking uncontrollably. I lift my head up and put it to Peeta's chest. His arms wrap around me and one hand strokes my hair. This is finally the Peeta I know, not the one who attempted to choke me back in Thirteen. "W-why did i-it have to b-be h-h-her?" I ask, my eyes closed.

"I don't know. It's because of the Capitol. They caused this, not you," Peeta says gently.

"Yes I did," I say, lifting my head to meet his blue eyes. "From the moment I pulled out those berries, she's been a target. They must've known she meant the most to me. That's why she's dead, and it's all my fault! I created that fake plan and all because of my stupidity she's dead, Peeta! She's dead and I won't _ever_ get to see her again."

"It's not your fault. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Is he right? Was that just a result of her being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or is it my fault? It's my fault. I know it is.

I close my eyes again and tears fall down my cheeks. I place my forehead on his chest. "Let's go," Peeta helps me stand up. My legs wobble with weakness and pain beneath me. I just feel like curling up and dying, right beside Prim, right now.

I look down at her beaten body and whole new wave of grief crashes through me. A small noise escapes me. She looks so helpless and innocent. Her usual neat hair is all ragged with blood. Her clothes are torn and blood turns the white snow red.

_Why?_ I think again. _Why did it have to have been her?_ I think back to all the times we laughed and played together. All the times we were so close to death from starvation. And the reaping day? That's what gets me when I think about her tear stained face as we said good-bye, thinking it'd be the last time we would ever see each other. We were all wrong though. I came back and saw her happy face, cherishing it forever. Now she's gone despite all I've been through to keep her safe.

Peeta helps me walk, catching me when I stumble. I suddenly stop, realizing I haven't even said good-bye. I turn around and slip out of Peeta's arms. I stumble back over to my sister. I kneel beside her. "Good-bye, my little duck. I'll miss you. And remember that I will always love you and I will _never_ forget you."

{-.-}

**I found that very depressing and I even cried while writing it. I hope this touched your heart as well. As you can probably guess, I love Prim. She;s my favorite charecter! I was very heartbroken when she died, but I was kind of annoyed there was no detail. If one of my favorite charecters has to die, I want to be able to feel touched (Not that I want them to die). Prim's death seemed sort of like a whatever to me. ;) I guess Katniss was deeply depressed throughout the the rest of the story, but Rue's death was so detailed and emotional. Finnick's death was also like whatever. He was hardly even mentioned after he died! Even Boggs's death was more detailed than his! Okay, enough ranting about Finnick. The point is, I only cried when Katniss threw the pillow at Buttercup. That's when I felt the emotions come out. The whole purpose of making this story was to satisfy those who felt the same as I did.**

**Please review and thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
